House of Happiness
by Miyuusen
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a rich boy who just got kicked out of his home and placed in the aging boarding house, Kōfuku no Ushi (幸福の家), is angry and bored with life. That is, until Sakura Haruno, new boarding house manager and his best friend's ex-fiancé, enters the picture. Turns out there's a lot more to her than he at first thought, and with living so close together, will love blossom? AU


**A/N: **This is a SasuSaku, NaruHina, along with a couple of other pairings. Kōfuku no Ushi means House of Happiness, as an explanation for the summary. Prepare for this story to be very dramatic. This won't be a short story. This is inspired by numerous Korean drama's I've been watching and fueled by my desire to write an AU romance thanks to TayMor's **'An Indispensable Assistant'** which I HIGHLY recommend.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the laptop on which I write this on. Kishimoto-san owns the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **SlightOOCness to fit AU setting. Oh and this story is all around dramatic with cheaters, fistfights, broken hearts, sacrifices and the good old stuff you usually see in any romantic drama.

**Beta: **Aisobaka

* * *

**House of Happiness**

**Chapter One**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

_Tuesday, 9:35 AM_

Sasuke glared at the broken clock on the discolored walls of his 'new' apartment. Seriously, _this_ was the place his brother could get him in for free? He knew he couldn't have asked for much considering his father had been pissed off enough to freeze his credit card and kick him out with only the clothes on his back, but Itachi had _connections_, if his brother wanted, he could've gotten him a place to stay at a five star hotel for free, but no. His family was dead set against him having any luxuries than the necessary and apparently this was intended to make him… _learn_ something? It was a laughable notion.

What was there to learn about? He's already graduated at the top of his class, he was going to college to become the successful doctor they wanted him to be. What else did they want? Sure, he was rude and "closed off", not to mention inhospitable, but his mother had always thought he was perfect just the way he was. What had he done to deserve this? Annoying tenants to live with, disgusting floors, a moldy bathroom, and previously mentioned discolored brown walls were only the half of it. He had only boring clothes meant for the poor, food in a tiny fridge that was obviously not gourmet, a pre-paid cell phone that lacked the smartness he so desired, and no access to TV. Worst of all was the obvious lack of the internet. There. Was. No. Internet.

Sasuke was dying of boredom and was left to his thoughts of anger at his situation. Oh yeah, how on Earth had this happened again?

That was easy, it all started when he was on a date with his now ex-girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

_A week before, Wednesday, 6:22 PM_

"Babe, come on, stop frowning so much, I'm sure there's _something_ on this menu with a good amount of tomatoes," Ino said as she began perusing the menu, her eyes flitting over the words quickly. At first glance when you saw the Yamanaka, you'd think she was another dumb blonde, and a desperate one at that, with the way she dressed. She was beautiful but with the tight fitting wardrobe she didn't want to let go of, it was obvious she was insecure about something. After getting to know her, and looking past her obsessive tendencies, Sasuke had recognized her as a girl with an actual brain in her skull. She was smart and cunning when the situation called for it and she was someone who seemed to genuinely love him.

Sasuke had never been really sure _what_ he felt for her but he did know that she was someone he cared for. A plus was that Ino was _good_ in bed, a compliment Sasuke never handed out lightly.

"Maybe I should just get tomato soup?" Sasuke murmured and Ino laughed, the sound of it resounding in his ears, giving him a small bit of happiness that he hid with a partially blank expression. They had officially been dating for two years, or at least it would be official in a week or so.

"Again? I'm surprised you never get sick of it~! You're so _stubborn_," she teased as she reached across the table and patted his hand. Sasuke, in turn, grabbed her small soft hand and clasped it within his.

"Well I have to be," Sasuke told her in a low voice, "To keep up with _you_."

Just as he knew would happen, Ino immediately yelped, pulling away as she attempted to hide the intense blush that had settled on her lovely white skin. He loved her predictability but at the same time he questioned it. Was it a good thing to be _too_ predictable? He was sure, it wasn't as if he spent a lot of time dating and he couldn't just go and ask his family or friends. He was too distant from them for that.

"H-how about you just get the chicken thingy that you got when we first started going out?" Ino asked, surveying the menu before she gave a small "aha!" and pointed to something that Sasuke didn't pay any heed to. He was slightly surprised that she had remembered that but it wasn't a bad thing.

"I guess that's what I'll get. Too bad," Sasuke paused, his face coming close to hers, "I was hoping I could get to eat you instead…" Then Sasuke smirked as Ino backed away, her face a much deeper red, and stammered a "please excuse me" before she got out of her seat and headed to the bathroom.

Predictable.

When the waiter came by with their wine, the best they had, and asked for their order, Sasuke gave it, already knowing what Ino would want and having just decided his own. He waited, patiently, for Ino to come back but as a few minutes passed, he grew impatient and went to go check up on her. He hadn't been prepared for what was to come.

As he walked up to the girl's bathroom, he heard, "I just feel so guilty…" pausing him in his knocking.

Sasuke leaned his ear against the door, recognizing the voice as Ino's. What did she have to be guilty over and why hadn't she brought it up with him? As she continued to speak, it became painfully clear why she hadn't.

"I-I didn't mean to… Shikamaru! I was _drunk_, I didn't know what I was doing! I know, I know… Of course I feel bad, I cheated! Ugh, need I remind you that we've been dating for two years and he's the man I plan to marry? Shika… you don't understand… He has never! Sasuke isn't that type of guy… I know him! Shikamaru! Why are you so _stubborn?_ I didn't mean to freaking have _sex_ with you!"

Sasuke jumped away after hearing those words, repulsed suddenly by everything. If he understood correctly, then that would mean Ino had slept with her childhood friend… Shikamaru Nara, the son of an important business that Uchiha Corporation relied on for intel. And also the guy Ino had sworn she would never feel sexually attracted to in a million years.

All at once, Sasuke felt betrayed, horrified, disgusted, angered, and worst of all, Sasuke, the used to be playboy, felt heartbroken. And he wasn't thinking straight.

* * *

_Present_

After that, Sasuke recalled the expression of shock on Shikamaru's face after he punched it and in quick succession, how Ino arrived, eyes flowing with tears as she begged for forgiveness but Sasuke had none of it, calling her a whore, saying how much he hated her and left the house. It wasn't that long until his parents found out about it, including the Nara's and the Yamanaka's. The Uchiha's had lost the trust of both families, which would undoubtedly cost them millions and apparently it was _purely_ Sasuke's fault. They wouldn't even let him explain. Black and white was what it was.

At least that was the way his family saw it. Sure, he might've behaved a bit immaturely but as it stood, Sasuke felt cheated that _this_ was his punishment. He didn't need to learn anything. He didn't deserve this. But when he was kicked out, rather harshly, and told by his father of how angry this made him, Sasuke knew how serious he was and immediately sought Itachi. What are brothers for, right? Wrong.

The young Uchiha was now stuck in a run-down weird boarding house that was _supposed_ to be named House of Happiness? The person who named the place must've been blind. Or very high. Sasuke wasted no time in dubbing the house after his dreadful uncle, Madara.

Sighing, he rolled on his tatami mat, and groaned out of boredom. That was when he was hit with a wonderful idea: What if he just went over to one of the other tenant's places and borrowed their stuff?

They couldn't all be poor and worthless.

-Three Hours Later-

The only one with at least a _TV_, was a slightly annoying redheaded girl named Karin. She was obviously a seductress and of the same _ilk_ that had bred Ino Yamanaka. To add to it, she's an Uzumaki, a cousin to his best friend and rival, Naruto. He had never personally met her but he had heard quite a bit of her story. Someone who had done many inescapable deeds and thus cast out of the family. The fact had remained in his head, giving him at least a small sense of camaraderie and made her obsessive tendencies only _slightly _less annoying.

Moving on, back to the matter at hand of technology, a weird 13 year old boy named Tobi had a PSP given to him by his mother who had left him at the house last year and had never come back. Sasuke probably would've done the same. An annoying voice saying "Tobi's a good boy" every five seconds? Try getting used to that. To add to it, he wore a mask that belonged to some sort of Halloween costume. In conversation, Sasuke didn't last even a minute. Anything he learned about the kid came from Sasori, the possibly only _sane_ one. Apart from the fact that he carried around puppets, he was kind of okay.

No one else had anything to offer, not even some man who bore a striking resemblance to Ino, Deidara, or Jugo, a big lug of a guy that seemed to have anger problems. Hell, even the guy that seemed to be the one who based on looks, would have _something_. But no, Suigetsu had nothing.

These people were worthless. _Poor_ and worthless.

* * *

_Thursday, 1:53 PM_

Not even three days had passed until Sasuke decided he had had enough. Karin proved to be more than just a _little_ annoying, she complained, attempted to seduce him, and was just an all-around nag. Tobi was _impossible_. What the _Hell_ was that kid on? Sasori was almost non-existent, disappearing into his room of puppets and only ever coming out to eat dinner. Don't even get him started on the boarding house _dinners_. Multiple times he thought he would die from the food alone. Other times he felt he would be murdered by the Ino look-alike, Deidara. He seemed to have a personal vendetta against the Uchiha's, specifically Itachi and Sasuke wasn't feeling too chummy with the guy either. Which brings up Jugo, a guy who seemed to think of Sasuke as some sort of teddy bear that calmed the big simpleton. He was almost like a dog and the Uchiha had _no_ idea how this started. Sasuke wasn't sure but he figured Suigetsu had something to do with it.

And enough was enough. Sasuke had never been as patient as his brother, never as kind and forgiving as his mother, and never as apathetic as his father. He just couldn't handle the stupidity of everyone around him. He was ready to give up, and he was doing just that. It's probably been long enough, right? His father should be slightly more forgiving and understanding right? And if not, his mother would be and everyone knows that Makoto could handle the gruff and stern Fugaku better than even his parents ever could. Itachi, he knew for a fact, could never be angry at him. Something that irritated Sasuke now, was that Itachi saw everything he did as _cute_. A grown man was not _cute_.

With all this in mind, Sasuke stood up and in a flurry of motions, he began to pack everything he owned in a beaten up duffle bag that Karen had lent him. It wasn't much and soon, he was headed for the front gate of the boarding house with the nice image of him finally able to relax in a waterbed filled with champagne once again. First though, he had to beg for it. On his knees if he had to, as he was _not_ going to spend another night with the tenants. He was preparing himself to leave. Key word: _was._

His plan was immediately halted when a woman walked through the gate. He slowly took in the scent of strawberries, bright intelligent green eyes, wavy and somewhat curled _pink_ hair, and a gorgeous physique that was delicately showcased from the sun dress that she wore. It hung loosely around her hips and legs, ending at her knees, but clung closely to her waist. She wasn't the prettiest or the most exotic woman Sasuke had ever seen but she came close to being the most striking.

The woman gave him a cursory once over, her cheeks becoming dusted with a light pink as she took in his features. It brought his attention to her lips which had been glossed over, changing his use of 'striking' in his thoughts to 'cute'. They stood silently for a moment before she opened her mouth.

"So, uh, are you leaving or something…?" The woman asked, her voice sounding slightly nasal but held a smooth and precise tone quality that made him question whether or not she had a cold.

"Hn…" Sasuke couldn't bring himself to really reply. He wasn't even sure if he would be accepted.

"Is that a yes…?"

Without a word, Sasuke turned around and walked away.

* * *

_Later that day_

No less than thirty minutes passed when Suigetsu popped into the room announcing that there would be a meeting for the tenants in five minutes in the run down dining hall. The Uchiha wasted no time, seeing no need to stall and headed there with Suigetsu in tow.

The pinkette sat on one of the dining chairs, relics from the past, it seems. She looked happy enough as she observed the room. She had a glazed look in her eye, giving off the feeling of nostalgia as if she were remembering the good things that gave her a hint of sadness. Sasuke had no plans to say anything, not really needing to interrupt her but Suigetsu seemed to lack the ability to read the mood.

"So who are you?" Suigetsu asked, his tone sounding almost rude. Almost.

The woman yelped, spinning around on her chair, her eyes widening as she saw Sasuke, recognition brightening her eyes, "Hi, uh, um, I'm Sakura, hajimemashite."

"Doumo," Suigetsu and Sasuke chorused.

"I'm Suigetsu, my pal here is Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-Uchiha…," at the mention of the clan name, she paled.

Curious and needing answers, The Uchiha smirked and asked, "And what his your family name, Sakura-san?"

She smiled, an obviously forced one, "Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

"Wait… the Haruno Sakura that's engaged to that blonde idiot Naruto?"

At that question, she lost the smile and instead grimaced, "No, we've broken up. But you must be the Uchiha Sasuke that Naruto talked about so often."

"Hn."

_So they've broken up? Must've happened just recently._ Sasuke was piqued over the news. Undoubtedly, if Naruto had his new number, he would've called to tell him the news and invite him for beers. Naruto had been, simply saying, crazy over the girl. He, too, would have called Naruto to tell him that Ino and he had ended things, had it not been for the fact that Sasuke never needed to memorize his number before and didn't have any numbers, aside from Itachi's and his mothers, programmed into his new cell phone.

Before any more questions could be asked and Suigetsu could proceed to be annoying, others filled in the room until all of the tenants had gathered.

"This is everyone, ma'am, you may begin," Sasori said, being just as polite to Sakura as he had been to Sasuke. The act was creepy now that Sasuke knew about the puppets.

"Well first off, Haruno Isai, my aunt and boarding house manager, has passed away. I'm not sure if you're aware. Anyway, in her will she has stated that she wants me to have this place and… so now I guess I'm your new boarding house manager and I'll, uh, be staying here as I get some thing's fixed. A couple you guys had complaints, right?"

"Oh woah, this is soooo coool~! Tobi'll be a good boy, I promise!" the brat spouted as he began to chatter away. Sasuke tuned him out as he had learned to do with Ino.

He thought about his own circumstances. What was the smart thing to do? It was obviously to leave now and never look back. Sakura had him curious for a moment but as she had introduced herself to the others, he felt almost bored and ready to tune _her_ out. Perhaps she wasn't as agro as Naruto had described her to be.

He was thinking that, having just decided that he would leave when the meeting was finished but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Suigetsu was being annoying again, even going to the point of touching the pinkette in an attempt to clearly seduce the woman. It was poor, loser-like, worthless and desperate attempt Sasuke had ever seen. The act was so heart-wrenching to the ex-playboy that was Sasuke that out of pure pity, was nearly ready to stop it all just give the poor guy some tips.

Like Sasuke would have predicted of every girl being hit on so horribly, Sakura tried politely to deny him, pushing his hands away gently.

"Please stop, I'm not interested." She said meekly, a bright blush filling her entire cheeks. She looked cute, becoming even more what men like Suigetsu would consider prey to his fishy claws. Feeling a bit charitable with the woman that would have been his best buddy's future wife, Sasuke was ready to step up to the plate and help the poor woman.

"Oh, come on, forehead, its no -."

Then this is when Sakura did something completely unpredictable to what other women had done in the past.

The sounds of Suigetsu's moans were masked by the sounds of Sakura aggressively hitting the guy while she angrily shouted, "I don't have a big forehead so don't call me that!" Sasuke even thought he could see flames in her eyes.

_Oh… _Well this was a drastic change to behold.

* * *

**E/N: **Short chapter, next one will be longer. Waaay longer. Favorite and follow so that if you liked this story, you'll be sent an e-mail when it's updated. Review, PLEASE. Silence is not the answer!

Edit: I have been spelling Karin's name wrong /tearsofshame


End file.
